Ryu Ginka
Introduction Ryu Ginka is one of the founding members of the mercenary group called, Giant Enemy Crab. Of the band of five warriors Ginka is said to be the strongest pure strength wise. He is also the first member to form the group, but he is not the leader. This is due to his lack in negotiation skills and his underline hatred for ninjutsu. Appearance Ginka dresses morel like a early European mercenary than your standard eastern mercenary. He wears a dark grey padded gambeson that is overlaid by a crimson studded vest version of a gambeson. On his left arm he has a shoulder shield which bears the mark of Giant Enemy Crab. On his head he wears a steel helmet that covers his entire face. There are three narrow strips on it that allow him to look around and view the world, but for the most part the helmet covers his entire head, even his ears. On his back one would often see his two great Sledgehammers. The one on the left is named Odin and the one on the right is named Zeus. Odin is made up of a golden alloyed material that allows chakra to flow though it like water. Zeus is made up of a steel alloyed material that allows chakra to flow though it like lightning. The two designs give the weapons a unique look, as Zeus always seems to be buzzing with lightning and Odin seems to give off a chill. Personality Ginka is the type of person who is easy to anger and slow to calm down. He holds grudges easily and has very little patience for stupid. Ginka prides himself on his physical might and pushes this pride onto his team mates. As a result he won't let them go a day without training and keeps Giant Enemy Crab at the peak of physical fitness. Ginka also has a thing against swords. He does not like blades, due to them being extremely popular, and has a hatred for swordsmen. He sees hammers as the best weapon and once a fight starts he always aims to prove this point. If there is a swordsmen on the battlefield Ginka will find him and crush him in combat. His favorite thing in the world is to break a opponents sword and then defeat them with a fearsome counter. Speaking of things Ginka hates, Ginka has a strong hatred for Ninjutsu. This hatred did not start when he was young, but instead is the result of his time as a mercenary. As strong and powerful as Ginka is he is no match for the force of the elements. As a young mercenary he learned this the hard way when a Lightning Ninja threw a bolt of lighting directly into his face. The lighting bolt melted off a good portion of his face and as a result he has been permanently scared by it, thus the reason for the mask helmet. After that Ginka developed a burning hatred for Ninjtus. This hatred also extends toward his allies Ninjtus as well. Ginka goes so far as to refusing to be healed from medical ninja. Another glaring trait of Ginka is his tendency to be a hypocrite. Ginka is the kind of guy who will declare that hitting children is wrong and that you should not hit them, and then turn around and smack a kid across the back of his head for throwing a water balloon on him. Ginka has a tendency to judge people and place his own idea of right and wrong on subjects. However he does not follow these ideas when it comes to himself. Whatever is most advantageous for himself is what is right. A good example would be his hatred for Ninjuts, but Ginka has no problems with funneling his chakra nature into his hammers. According to him it is different. Background W.I.P Abilities Super Human Strength Ryu Ginka is known as the Strongest member of Giant Enemy Crab. This title is not given lightly as many of the group's members harbor great physical might. Ginka however stands above them all due to his intense training at a young age. Ginka's father always wanted to be a great warrior and one day be known as a great hero across the land. That dream however never came to pass. As a result the mercenary pored his hopes and dreams into his son. This sparked Ginka's physical training, as his father knew nothing of Ninjutsu. As a boy Ginka would be tasked with picking up large stones and moving them over a mile to another location. He would be forced to this till he moved all the stones from one location to the other. There was no going home, finishing it the next day, or sleeping. Ginka had to finish it before he could do anything else. Once he had succeed in finishing this task in under three hours Ginka's father assigned him another task. He was then suppose to lift a baby cow ten times a day. As this cow grew in weight so did Ginka's strength. Once the cow reached full maturity Ginka was then assigned to another task. His father then assigned him to digging holes in a nearby mountain. He was not allowed to stop digging till a five hour clock expired or he made it to the other Once Ginak reached the other side of the mountain his father made him turn around and start a new. As a result of this crazy training Ginka developed astonishing levels of pure physical strength and endurance and set his work effort above your average ninja. Hammer Fighting Another noted ability of Ginka's is his skill with a war hammer. Two war hammers if your want to be exact. Ginka uses a dual war hammer style of fighting. The stile was crafted by his father in his youth and improved upon by Ginka as he fought as a mercenary. In order to train Ginka in the ways of War, Ginak's father would often enter his son into pit fights in underground arenas. There he would fight as a gladiator to the roar of the crowd. The fights were never to the death, unless by accident, but they taught the young warrior much about fighting. Mastering his skills in the pit Ginka took his mace work to the actual field. He refined his skill with his weapons against actual opponents and fought against Samurai and Rouge Ninja alike. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Mercenary Category:Giant Enemy Crab Category:Samurai Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters